familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Komentarz na blogu:Shinarei/Troll się rozkleił płakał przed kamerą i emosował do mikronofu ogarnijcie to xD/@comment-5555583-20130703195158/@comment-5322296-20130705202248
Przez co niby nasza Maduś dedła aż trzykrotnie? xD Mad jesteś geniuszem xD -_- wiedziałam! ja to wiedziałam! ty też wiedziałaś że mój instynkt Shin-chana nadzieje mnie na ten filmik co? xD o-o który to był odc? *amnezja* RASZ RASZ RASZ XD lubię to słowo...tak samo jak lubię słowo Asshole...nje wiem czemu xD SK ewoluuje w MD XD ja to oyakoro powiedziałam tak dla jaj normalnym głosem zdechłego zaporożca *moim głosem* co w tym nadzywczajnego? xD o_o *chowa sie* Weeeź jaką ja wtedy dramę zrobiłam o tą Momoi xD pamiętasz? poszłam do ciebie na skarge! xD tak teraz paczę że od Akasha mi się tekst przekreślił o_o' oj tam oj tam xD nawet w najgorszej sytuacji i na łożu śmierci niektóre rzeczy nie przestają mnie bawić xD Matko boska XD Male!Mad byłby zajebiszczy xD Male!Shin...opitolony nożyczkami klon Mukkuna o-o jest źle.... Mad wytłumacz mi jak ja to robię że chcę napisać 168, każda komórka mojego ciała mówi 168 a koniec końców piszę 160? wytłumacz mi to xD ja tak zawsze mam xD wiesz ile ja razy sprawdzam czy poprawnie napisałam cyferki xD jak kiedyś na matmie liczyłam to dodałam 12+12 stwierdzając że to 21....byłam na 1000000% pewna że to 21 xD O_O ty myślisz że ja jeszcze urosnę? SERIO?! XD wątpię *to samo mówiła mając 168 w glanach* zakładając że rośnie się do magicznej dwudziestki stwierdzam że jeśli w ciągu roku będzie mi przybywać 1 cm to...180 o_o cofnij nic nje mówiłam.... A SKĄD WIESZ ŻE TEN PAJĄK BYŁ FACETEM?! SKAD?! xD O_O' a ja myślałam że to ja mam schizy gdy w napadzie sadystycznego szału złapałam muchę zawiązałam jej sznurek na ...ciele? i sobie latała na sznurku a gdy sie wkurzyłam to trzaskałam nią o ścia....nevermind xD RZĘSA MI WPADŁA! XD nje umiem nawet poprawnie wymówić tego -cchi -o- O_O *ściąga kolczyk z ucha* Ja cie do czasów świętego Mortala w ogóle nje kojarzyłam...byłaś dla mnie zwykłym aktywniejszym randomem ._. *poleciała dziecięcą szczerością czego pewnie pożałuje* Poza tym na początku byłam uwiązana do Lacie i Bey *o zgrozo*... Weeeź moja mama ma mnie za takiego popieprzeńca że gdy wróciłam do domu z Croquisem w łapie to się nje zdziwiła xD ba moja mama lubi niektórych panów z mangi..np. Sebastiana, Izayę...Akashiego....ona jeszcze nie wie xD ona ich lubi za wygląd xD popieram cie Mad v_v *macha do Sowy* do mnie ludzie często mówią ze mnie kochają ._. *czyżby level up w MD?* wzajemne? ;w; *zaczęła fangirlować jak....nevermind xD* jestem dobitnie szczera ale jednocześnie wtrzemięźliwa w emocjach mój czas nje jest cenny bo i tak rysuję non-stop więc chociaż mogę zrobić jakąś przyjemność *inną niż MD* komuś XD szkoda ze ty nie widzisz mnie w codziennym życiu..nieobecny człek, robiący sobie jaja ze wszystkiego ale jak robi sie naprawde poważnie to sieje panikę szybciej niż chwasty w ogródku o_o' PRZECZYTAŁAM! xD ....ja miałam zjechane dzieciństwo xD cholera xD takie jest życie v_v' ja zawsze mam zaciesz jak czytam czyjeść wypociny xD serio pisze z bananem na mordzie xD *wezme sie kiedyś tak nagram xD* porównanie na wzrost...czekaj no aż wyliczę... 180+175-12 /2= 171,5 ? =_= a może ja mam siebie jako syna liczyć? xD 183,5...no bardziej prawdopodobne xD Ty no albo coś sie walnęłam w obliczeniach albo jestem takich wybrykiem natury że przy mnie to obliczanie sie nje sprawdza...szczerze nie wiem ile wzrostu ma mój ojciec bo go 100 lat nie widziałam ale jest coś koło mojego wzrostu XD Wiecie ja w szkole jestem człowiekiem legendą- każdy niby mnie zna ale nikt nie rozmawiał a na przerwie znaleść mnie to wyczyn godny zdobycia Mount Everestu xD FAMILIA SF *-* J ateż nje lubię jak mi ludzie dupę trują xD jak już mówiłam np. bycie z Fapianem było katorgą bo czułam sie uzależniona od jego osoby. jak pies na smyczy x_x nje jestem forever alonem..jestem jednoosobową armią xD "what's victory if youre not happy?" wolę mieć 1 przyjaciela a prawdziwego którego widziałam raz w życiu i teraz utrzymuję kontakt witrtualnie niż stado bydła które nic nie rozumie...Bastian czy Koza to kumple, ale nie będę się im żalić bo nie ma sensu...takie życie v_v Lol Mad xDDD GRUUUUPOWY HUUUG *aż dusi* TAKI BARDZO TROLLING ŻE AŻ SPAM XDDDD YEY xD *otwiera karton Pocky* dzisiaj jest piątek więc zrobię wyjątek....częstowanko wirtualnym pocky xD~